Activision
Activision Publishing, Inc., también conocida como Activision, es una editora estadounidense de videojuegos. Fue fundado el 1 de octubre de 1979 y era el primer desarrollador y distribuidor independiente independiente del mundo de los videojuegos para las consolas del juego. Sus primeros productos fueron cartuchos para el sistema de consolas de video Atari 2600 publicado desde julio de 1980 para el mercado estadounidense y desde agosto de 1981 para el mercado internacional (Reino Unido) . A partir de enero de 2017, Activision es una de las mayores editoriales de videojuegos de terceros en el mundo y también fue el primer editor para 2016 en los Estados Unidos. Su CEO es Eric Hirshberg. Activision Blizzard, formada a partir de la fusión de Activision y Vivendi Games el 9 de julio de 2008, una entidad que se convirtió en una compañía independiente el 25 de julio de 2013 cuando Activision Blizzard compró las acciones restantes del propietario Vivendi. Historia Antes de Activision, los desarrolladores de terceros no existían. El software para consolas de videojuegos fue publicado exclusivamente por los fabricantes de los sistemas para los que se diseñaron los juegos. Por ejemplo, Atari fue el único editor de juegos para el Atari 2600. Esto fue particularmente irritante para los desarrolladores, ya que no recibieron recompensas ni crédito por los juegos que se vendieron bien. Los programadores de Atari, David Crane, Larry Kaplan, Alan Miller y Bob Whitehead se reunieron con el CEO de Atari, Ray Kassar, en mayo de 1979 para exigir que la compañía tratara a los desarrolladores como sellos discográficos que trataban a los músicos. Kaplan, que llamó a los otros "los mejores diseñadores del mundo", recordó que Kassar llamó a los cuatro hombres "diseñadores de toallas" y que "cualquiera puede hacer un cartucho". Crane, Miller y Whitehead dejaron Atari y fundaron Activision en octubre de 1979 con el ex ejecutivo Jim Levy y el capitalista de riesgo Richard Muchmore; Kaplan se unió pronto. David Crane ha dicho que el nombre "Activision" se basaba en la idea de Jim Levy de combinar 'activo' y 'televisión'. El nombre original propuesto para la compañía era VSync, Inc. A diferencia de Atari, la compañía acreditó y promovió a los creadores de juegos junto con los juegos en sí. Los pasos tomados para esto incluyen dedicar una página al desarrollador en sus manuales de instrucciones y desafiar a los jugadores a enviar una puntuación alta (por lo general como una fotografía, pero las cartas eran aceptables) con el fin de recibir un Parche bordado. Estos enfoques ayudaron a la compañía recién formada a atraer talento experimentado. En reconocimiento a este paso, Kaplan, Levy, Miller y Whitehead recibieron el premio "First Penguin" de Game Developers Choice en 2003. La salida de los cuatro programadores, cuyos títulos constituían más de la mitad de las ventas de cartuchos de Atari en el momento, causó una acción legal entre las dos compañías que no se establecieron hasta 1982. A medida que el mercado de consolas de juegos comenzó a disminuir, , Produciendo títulos de juegos para ordenadores personales y adquiriendo editores más pequeños. En 1982, Activision lanzó Pitfall! En el Atari 2600. Diseñado y desarrollado por David Crane, fue un gran éxito. Muchos clones del juego fueron introducidos, incluyendo juegos de arcade stand-up. El 13 de junio de 1986, Activision adquirió Infocom. Jim Levy era un gran fan de los títulos de Infocom y quería que la compañía siguiera siendo solvente. Cerca de seis meses después de la "InfoWedding", Bruce Davis asumió el cargo de CEO de Activision. Davis se opuso a la fusión desde el principio y fue fuerte en su gestión. Eventualmente en 1989, después de varios años de pérdidas, Activision cerró los estudios de Infocom en Cambridge, Massachusetts, extendiendo a sólo 11 de los 26 empleados una oferta para trasladarse a la sede de Silicon Valley de Activision. Cinco de ellos aceptaron esta oferta. En 1988, Activision empezó a involucrarse en software además de videojuegos, como aplicaciones de negocios. Como resultado, Activision cambió su nombre corporativo a Mediagenic para representar mejor todas sus actividades. Mediagenic consistió en cuatro grupos: * Activision: editor de videojuegos para diversas plataformas, especialmente el Sistema de Entretenimiento de Nintendo, el Sistema Maestro Sega, el Atari 7800, el Atari ST, el Commodore 64 y Amiga * Infocom: cerró y se fusionó en Activision en mayo de 1989 * Gamestar: inicialmente una empresa independiente pero adquirida por Activision en 1986. Especializada en videojuegos deportivos * Ten point O: software para aplicaciones empresariales Nuevos Activision Tras una sentencia de varios millones de dólares por daños y perjuicios en un pleito por infracción de patente, en el que la infracción se había determinado muchos años antes durante la era de Levy, un Mediagenic financieramente debilitado fue asumido por un grupo inversionista dirigido por Robert Kotick. Después de asumir el control de la compañía, la nueva gerencia pidió una reorganización del capítulo 11. En la reorganización, Mediagenic se fusionó con The Disc Company con Mediagenic siendo la compañía sobreviviente. Mediagenic, a través de Activision, siguió publicando juegos para PC y consolas de videojuegos, pero dejó de realizar adquisiciones estratégicas. Después de salir de la quiebra, Mediagenic cambió oficialmente su nombre corporativo de nuevo a Activision en diciembre de 1992 y se convirtió en una Corporación de Delaware (era anteriormente una Corporación de California). En ese momento, Activision trasladó su sede de Silicon Valley a Santa Mónica en el sur de California y desde entonces se concentró en videojuegos. En 1991, Activision empaquetó 20 de los últimos juegos de Infocom en una colección de CD-ROM llamada The Lost Treasures de Infocom, sin los sentimientos de Infocom era famoso. El éxito de esta recopilación llevó al lanzamiento 1992 de 11 títulos más de Infocom en los tesoros perdidos de Infocom II. Activision publicó la perspectiva en primera persona de MechWarrior en 1989, basada en el juego de lápiz y lápiz de FASA BattleTech. Una secuela, MechWarrior 2, fue lanzada en 1995 después de dos años de retrasos y luchas internas, lo que llevó a FASA a no renovar su acuerdo de licencia con Activision. Para contrarrestar, Activision lanzó varios juegos más con el nombre MechWarrior 2, que no violó su acuerdo de licencia. Estos incluyen NetMech, MechWarrior 2: Ghost Bears Legacy, y MechWarrior 2: Mercenaries. Toda la serie de juegos MechWarrior 2 representó más de 70 millones de dólares en ventas. Activision adquirió la licencia a otro juego de guerra basado en lápiz y papel, Heavy Gear, en 1997. La versión del videojuego fue bien recibida por los críticos, con una calificación promedio de 81.46% en GameRankings y considerada el mejor juego del género en El tiempo por GameSpot. El motor Mechwarrior 2 también se usó en otros juegos de Activision, incluyendo el Interstate 76 de 1997 y finalmente el Battlezone de 1998. En junio de 2000 Activision Holdings fue creada como una sociedad holding para gestionar de forma más eficaz Activision y sus filiales. Inmediatamente después, Activision cambió su nombre corporativo de "Activision Inc" a "Activision Publishing", mientras que Activision Holdings tomó el nombre corporativo anterior de Activision de Activision Inc. Fusión con Vivendi In December 2007, it was announced that Activision would merge with Vivendi Games, which owned fellow games developer and publisher Blizzard, and the merger would close in July 2008. The new company was called Activision Blizzard and was headed by Activision's former CEO, Robert Kotick. Vivendi was the biggest shareholder in the new group.26 The new company was estimated to be worth US$18.9 billion, ahead of Electronic Arts, which was valued at US$14.1 billion. Desarrollo Post-fusión Sledgehammer Games fue fundado el 17 de noviembre de 2009 por Glen Schofield y Michael Condrey, que dejó la filial de Electronic Arts, Visceral Games. El sitio de Micro Juegos Sledgehammer se puso en marcha el 8 de diciembre de 2009 con información sobre el equipo de desarrollo del estudio, la ubicación y las vacantes actuales. La especulación en el próximo juego del estudio ha sido ofrecida por los sitios de la industria, Kotaku y Gamasutra. El primer juego del estudio fue originalmente planeado para ser un tirador en primera persona en la serie Call of Duty, con rumores de aspectos MMO, como se reveló en su sitio web el 19 de junio de 2010. Sin embargo, después de la renuncia de muchos Infinity Ward Empleados, Sledgehammer Games fue traído para ayudar con Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. El 9 de febrero de 2011, Activision anunció que estaba terminando su vez lucrativa franquicia de Guitar Hero, en el proceso de hacer un despido de aproximadamente 500 personas. Al mismo tiempo, anunció que estaba suspendiendo el desarrollo de True Crime: Hong Kong, y que estaba reorientando sus esfuerzos en un nuevo servicio en línea llamado Call of Duty: Elite para su Call of Duty IP. En la misma reunión se hicieron estos anuncios, Activision informó pérdidas netas de $ 233 millones para el cuarto trimestre de 2010. Activision ha reanudado recientemente su equipo de desarrollo interno, lanzando Generator Rex: Agent of Providence en octubre de 2011 para PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, Wii y Xbox 360. 36 El juego fue rotundamente ignorado por los críticos, sin resultados de revisión disponibles en Metacritic en febrero de 2012. Estudio Actuales * Beachhead Studios en Santa Mónica, California, fundada en febrero de 2011. * Beenox en Québec, Quebec, Canadá, fundada en mayo de 2000, adquirida el 25 de mayo de 2005. * Demonware en Dublín, República de Irlanda y Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canadá, fundada en 2003, adquirida en mayo de 2007. * Fun Labs en Bucarest, Rumania, fundada en 1999. * High Moon Studios en San Diego, California, fundada como Sammy Corporation en abril de 2001, adquirida por Vivendi Games en enero de 2006. * Infinity Ward en Woodland Hills, California, fundada en 2002, adquirida en octubre de 2003. * Raven Software en Madison, Wisconsin, fundada en 1990, adquirida en 1997. * Sledgehammer Games en Foster City, California, fundada el 21 de julio de 2009. * Juguetes para Bob en Novato, California, fundada en 1989, adquirida el 3 de mayo de 2005. * Treyarch en Santa Mónica, California, fundada en 1996, adquirida en 2001. * Vicarious Visions en Menands, Nueva York, fundada en 1990, adquirida en enero de 2005. Extinto * El alto horno en Leeds, Reino Unido, fundada en noviembre de 2011 como Activision Leeds, cambió su nombre en agosto de 2012, cerró en marzo de 2014. * Gray Matter Interactive en Los Angeles, California, fundada en la década de 1990 como Xatrix Entertainment, adquirida en enero de 2002, se fusionó en Treyarch en 2005. * Infocom en Cambridge, Massachusetts, fundada el 22 de junio de 1979, adquirida en 1986, cerrada en 1989. * Luxoflux en Santa Mónica, California, fundada en enero de 1997, adquirida en octubre de 2002, cerró el 11 de febrero de 2010. * Radical Entertainment en Vancouver, Canadá, fundada en 1991, adquirida por Vivendi Games en 2005, Cerrado Desconocido. * Shaba Games en San Francisco, California, fundada en septiembre de 1997, adquirida en 2002, y cerrada el 8 de octubre de 2009. * RedOctane en Mountain View, California, fundada en noviembre de 2005, adquirida en 2006, cerró el 11 de febrero de 2010. * Underground Development en Redwood Shores, California, fundada como Z-Axis en 1994, adquirió en mayo de 2002, cerró el 11 de febrero de 2010. * Budcat Creations en Iowa City, Iowa, fundada en septiembre de 2000, adquirida el 10 de noviembre de 2008, cerrada en noviembre de 2010. * 7 Studios en Los Angeles, California, fundada en 1999, adquirida el 6 de abril de 2009, cerrada en febrero de 2011. * Bizarre Creations en Liverpool, Inglaterra, fundada como Raising Hell Productions en 1987 y cambió de nombre en 1994, adquirida el 26 de septiembre de 2007, cerró el 18 de febrero de 2011. * Neversoft en Los Angeles, California, fundada en julio de 1994, adquirida en octubre de 1999, se fusionó en Infinity Ward el 3 de mayo de 2014 y se hizo oficialmente difunta el 10 de julio de 2014. Juegos notables Categoría:Compañia